club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert P. Bear
Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire (often referred to as Herbert) is a polar bear and the main antagonist of Club Penguin Rewritten since his first appearance in PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur. He is the only known polar bear on the island. Unlike a typical polar bear, Herbert hates cold weather. He also cannot swim and is a vegetarian. Since his first appearance, Herbert has been trying to take over the Club Penguin Island and turn it into a warm island paradise with his partner Klutzy. By meeting him, you can obtain a free background and stamp. History During the Mountain Expedition, Elite Penguin Force agents infiltrated his base and blasted it with cold air to put him into hibernation. While he was sleeping, the Elite Penguin Force had captured him. In May 2017, he was awoken from hibernation when Klutzy stole Gary's mystery invention from the Gadget Room, which exploded on arrival in his lair, causing his lair to fill with water. The water caused Herbert to break free, which freed him from his hibernation status. He was then seen in floating in the ocean, as seen in Rock-a-bye Herbert.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaHgZam9jtY Herbert next appeared during the Battle of Doom where he had stolen the Hydra used in the Medieval Party to damage the Everyday Phoning Facility. During this time, players could access the EPF Rooftop in which they would spot Herbert who unveils his plan, then proceeds to attack the player with his Hydra Bot. The battle was very similar to fighting the Hydra at the end of Ye Knight's Quest 3. Herbert was seen at the end of Halloween Party 2017, where he kidnapped Gary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD9S0XYekL0 He forced Gary to help him build the Solar Laser, then froze him after the job was done. Around the Solar Laser, a fortress for Herbert was ordered and built. Inside the fortress was a private spa designed for him. During Operation: Blackout, Herbert caused massive damage to the EPF Command Room, Everyday Phoning Facility, and the PSA HQ. He immediately took over the island and became de facto "Illustrious Leader Supreme of Club Penguin Rewritten", and renamed the island "Club Herbert".Page A3, Issue #37 of the Club Penguin Times He had statues of him placed throughout the island and the island became consecutively darker and colder each week. He took control of most news media for two weeks, including the Club Penguin Times, the What's New Blog, and the CPRewritten Twitter account. Upon taking control, he threatened to imprison resisting agents in freezer pods.Page A2 and A3, Issue #37 of the Club Penguin Times He imposed new rules on the island,Page A4, Issue #37 of the Club Penguin Times and planned for a "Quiet Party" and a "Polar Bear Party" to be celebrated.Page C6, Issue #37 of the Club Penguin Times Herbert made a small appearance during the Waddle On Party. Rookie and Jet Pack Guy were around to watch his mischief. Almost two years after Operation: Blackout, Herbert made his big return during the Halloween Party 2019, where he sent an EPF Message to agents. He taunted the agents and told them he had a new plan, which involved Gary's new invention. A week later on Halloween, Herbert took over the island with an army of sleds, causing The Sledpocalypse. The sleds took over the Club Penguin Times, the What's New Blog, the Penguin Style, and the CPRewritten Twitter, similar to Herbert's takeover during Operation: Blackout. Herbert ordered for every penguin into a sled, and for all rooms to turn black and white. Appearances *Mountain Expedition (non-mascot appearance) *Battle of Doom (non-mascot appearance) *Halloween Party 2017 *Operation: Blackout *Waddle On Party *Halloween Party 2019 Trivia *During his first in-game appearance near the end of the Halloween Party 2017, his background and stamp were intentionally disabled. *Herbert's favorite kind of pizza is seaweed pizza as he is a vegetarian. Gallery Player Cards Herbert PC.PNG|Player Card. In-game Herbert IG.png|In-game. Backgrounds Herbert's Giveaway Background.png|Herbert's Giveaway Background. Artwork Herbert's Playercard Artwork.png|Herbert's player card artwork. Herbert's Background Artwork.png|Herbert's background artwork. Herbert P Bear.png|Herbert in PSA Missions. HerbertDancing.gif|Herbert dancing in PSA Mission 9: Operation Spy & Seek. Herbert OB Login Artwork.png|Herbert in the Operation: Blackout Homepage and Login Screens. Herbert On Catalog Cover.png|Herbert on the front cover of Herbert Style. Other Herbert Stamp.png|Herbert P Bear Stamp. Herbert Spy Phone Icon.png|Herbert's Spy Phone icon. Herbert System Defender.png|Herbert's System Defender icon. Herbert EPF Messages.png|Herbert's EPF Messages icon. Herbert Style.png|Herbert Style. Multiple herberts ahoy.png|Cutouts of Herbert in the Herbert Style. Herbert What's New Blog.png|Herbert roaring in the Ski Village in a What's New Blog post. Hebert Signature Blog.png|Herbert's signature on the What's New Blog. Ruler of the Island.png|Ruler of the Island. References Category:Villains Category:Mascots